


Puppy-Boy Pounding

by Vespairr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Filming, Furry, Huge balls, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Male Character, Prostitution, Recorded Sex, ball worship, cumflation, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespairr/pseuds/Vespairr
Summary: A Cute Doggo-Boy with a rambunctious libido invites a brand new "client" to a filmed sexual excursion.
Kudos: 51





	Puppy-Boy Pounding

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the lack of posting, things have been hectic and trying to get back into the swing a' things. Enjoy this quickie I wrote up after a bout of sudden inspriation!

With a quick check to make sure the tri-pod was firmly placed on the ground so it wouldn’t tip over, the pink fluffy paws handling the camera, reached over to the recording button that he always struggled to find. A few frustrated curses later, they finally felt the small circular button and the dog-boy’s eyes, trying to get into character before finally turning the camera on.

“Hey, hey my beloved fans, Evan here! I’m sure you’ve been waiting quite a while for a new video from your favorite star” the bright pink Dog-Boy pranced around in front of his bed as his large poofy tail, waving around behind him. He was dressed in his trademark outfit for these videos of his: A pair of jean shorts adorned with a silver chain belt, barely reaching past his crotch, that left nothing to the imagination thanks to the massive bulge in his pants, and a bright green sweater top with detached sleeves, exposing his shoulders.

“Nowwwww, I know I said I’d come back with some dominant content next, but once you see the guy I brought with me, I think you’ll see why we put a pin in that. Come on in stud~!” On command a feline boy with crimson red fur and black stripes running along his arms and legs walked into frame. He had already removed his shirt, leaving only a pair of form-fitting grey slacks covering up his lower body. He stood only a few inches taller than the rambunctious feminine boy, though most of Evan’s fans wouldn’t know that the doggo was nearly 6 feet tall to begin with. It wasn’t a very pretty number to say outright and he didn’t like letting clients know until they met him in person.

The near moment he entered frame, Evan jumped on the Kitty giving him a long kiss, tongue, and all. Pulling him along he pushed him down onto the bed as he plopped in his lap, facing himself back towards the camera after their “greeting” was done. Not wasting any time, he undid the belt that wrapped around his waist and grabbed at the button on his shorts letting them slide off naturally as his cock _awoke_ from its confines, pushing his jeans down his legs. The bulge Evan had was quite impressive in size, but as his cock reached full mast at nearly 3 feet in length, almost tapping the tip of his nose as it popped up. The size of it made almost no sense seeing the tight space it was just in, but as far as Evan was concerned, it was just part of his charm. He could freely control his sexual organs and their size after all, though this massive cock of his was all natural~. He was just born with cute looks and a womb-breaker of a cock and he loved abusing both.

“Mmmmm~ it’s so nice letting it all out after a long day!” taking his cock in one hand and sensually stroking it, his eyes darted back up to the camera. “I hope you all love his fat cock as much as I do, fans. After all, if you really were big enough to please me you wouldn’t just be watching my videos, you’d be out givin’ me a call so you can fuck me silly~. Maybe you just like seeing cocks that put yours to shame. If so, then you’ll love this next trick.” Once he had stroked his cock long enough to start leaking a healthy stream of thick pre-cum. He slid off his partner’s lap and reached up for the button on his pants. “I’m sure you’re wondering what kinda dick this boy’s packing, and if you’ve seen me long enough you know that looks can be deceiving~” Evan teased as he finished unbuttoning the slacks and yanked them down to the Kitty’s ankles.

And as Evan yanked, the enormous pink growth between this Kitty’s legs that he called a cock was revealed. It was as thick as his own abdomen and continued all the way down to the floor once it was set free. The pair of balls beneath his cock were also proportionately gargantuan. Easily numerous times larger than Evan’s head and covered in the same soft red fur, resting just inches above his ankles. Evans lithe hands quickly let go of the pants now at the Cat’s legs and reached for those massive engorged sperm-tanks. A soft purr left the mouth of the once-silent boy as his balls were massaged by the hands of an expert handler of massively-endowed boys.

“Oooh my, these things feel like they’re stuffed to the brim with _gallons_! And this cock~! If I didn’t know better, I’d say this’d be too good to be true but-“stopping mid-sentence Evan pushed his face onto the cock as he took a healthy whiff of the powerful and manly musk that this hyper-cocked Cat emitted. “- the smell of this thing is 100% real, alright! Now then it’s time for me to dig in~.”

Letting go of his partner’s balls as they fell heavily with an audible _thump_ as the slapped against the base of the bed, Evan inched himself closer to the fat tip of the cock looming before him. Even though the base of the head, was nearly the _size_ of Evan’s own head, it didn’t take long for Evan to gape his mouth wide enough to force as much of this juicy, veiny cock down his throat. After a few minutes of straining, and muffled moaning coming from Evan, the Cat grabbed the top of the Evan’s head with both hands, stood up and forced more inches down his throat. The brutal facefucking the boy received continued to Evan, what felt like _hours_ before an audible rumbling came from the Cat’s oversized nuts as his dick inflated an extra few inches in thickness and he unloaded a geyser-like torrent of cum directly into the slutty pup’s stomach.

On and on, the Cat’s climax continued to the point where Evan looked several months pregnant and cum was overflowing from Evan’s mouth and nostrils. After what must’ve been at least a handful of minutes, the cat slowly unsheathed the still hard cock from Evan’s throat, finally giving him a chance to breathe after that colossal cumshot. After several seconds of coughing, Evan caught his breath just long enough to stop feeling light headed, before leaping off his knees and into the Cat’s arms, pushing him back onto the bed, and straddling him as he fell on his back.

“Kitty wants to play rough, hmm? Well I think it’s only fair you give at least a little love back before I take this beast of yours for another ride~.” Evan pushed his rock-hard, leaking cock into the cat’s face giving him a teasing wink. Slightly reluctantly but willing to play along, the Kitty took the firm cock in one hand and licking it with his rough cat-like tongue.

Sensual moans erupted from Evan as the tingling feeling of the tongue ran up and down the length of Evan’s shaft and in less than a minute of treatment Evan was shooting several thick ropes of cum across the headboard of his bed. Panting, from a powerful orgasm of his own, his mouth wrapped in a smile as he crawled toward the pillar of cockmeat behind him, using the cock itself as support as he clambered his body onto it. Wrapping his arms around it, he cocked his head to the side and looked towards the camera.

“And without further ado, it’s time for the main event! Are you ready to watch this titanic stud fuck me silly for the rest of the night~? Get up Kitty, n’ give it to me!” Evan rolled over spreading his ass, as his Cat Partner situated himself, ready to give Evan the fucking of a lifetime.

Despite the lack of previous lubrication, the insertion was surprisingly smooth, as the Cat quickly forced a good foot of cock into Evan with a single thrust. Evan couldn’t help but let out a yelp through gritted teeth. Even if he was used to getting dicked down by massive studs, he’d never found a client with such an enormous cock. The last thought he pondered before sheer ecstasy had overtaken his mind was how lucky he was to have found such a massive cock, as with one final thrust, the Cat had managed to stuff every last inch down Evan’s greedy asshole.

Hours passed of constant sex as Evan was pulled back into reality. Evan had completely given into his sexual appetite, his stomach was bloated beyond compare from both that hyper-sized cock bulging through his insides and the multiple tidal waves of cum he had unloaded. The Camera’s battery had long gone dead, but Evan didn’t care anymore about keeping up his pornstar personality, he just wanted to fuck. Neither boy seemed anywhere near the end of their tanks either, as the Cat continued to stir Evan’s insides, and Evan’s asshole stayed as tight as it could be with a body-sized cock stretching him out, holding that cock in like a vise, as Evan’s vision clouded again and his mind drifted back off into ecstasy.

By now, both boys had lost track of time and how many times they had both climaxed. Evan was rendered nigh immobile thanks to his cum-stuffed gut, and his Feline partner had finally slowed in thrusts. “H-how about we call it soon? It’s not as fun when I can’t move arounnnnnd.” Evan held onto the last word, as his Kitty unleashed one final glob of cum into Evan’s insides before slowly uncorking his cock from the now-loosened asshole of his partner. Thick globs of Cat Cum slowly _glllorped_ out as Evan waved his arms helplessly, beckoning his Partner to come around to his face.  
“Thanks a million, babe~. Call any time if you want another booty call. Next time the camera’s optional.” The Cat leaned down giving Evan a suave kiss on the cheek, before he collected his clothing and left his partner to deal with a full tummy of Cat love.


End file.
